Codename: Shinigami
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: Duo is thrown into a world where he never existed, a world ruled by Oz, it's now up to him and the piolts of that world to stand up and bring peace in order to return to the world that he knows. -set 6 years after EW-
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

Dis: I don't own GW nor the people in it, it belongs to the people who made it.

AN: Ha, This is the first new thing that I've uploaded in a long time, I'm sorry for the long wait, I had a major block that just now broke, anyways, enough rambling,so please sit back and enjoy the feature.

Codename: Shinigami

Duo groaned as he sat up, his head and chest felt like both of them felt on fire before spilt open without a way to numb the pain.

Gazing around some, he noticed that he was in the middle of the woods, which was strange in of its self because the last thing he remembered was being in the middle of the Preventer's practicing with the 'gift' Wufei had gotten him last year.

The gift, was a hand held scythe with a counter weight on the end of a good length of chain, speaking on which…oh there it was, warped around his left foot some with the blade stuck in a tree.

Sighing, he stood to brush himself off when he noticed the bullet hole in the middle of his shirt, raising an eyebrow he started to remember what had happen.

'That's right' he thought to himself, 'some wacko somehow got onto the training grounds and started firing and I got shot in the chest, but shouldn't I be dead rather than in the middle of the woods?'

Walking over to the tree, he wiggled the blade loose from its prison than started to fold the blade into the handle, it had took abit of work and tinkering but he manage to find a way to conceal the blade but yet retain it's shape when in battle, Duo than snickered some thinking back.

'I still bet Wufei only got it for me so he could watch me behead myself on accident while trying to learn how to use it.'

Sticking the handle into a pocket along his waist under his jacket, he than warped the chain around his waist some than placed the counter weight in a pocket than stretched some as he took another glance around some.

'I better go find a town or something…than figure a way to get back home, the others are probably wondering where the hell I am.'

A few hours later, he found his way to a small city than would raise his eyebrow as he saw people lining up along the streets as if something was going on, walking over to a man he gently taped on the man's shoulder.

"Excuse me? What is going on?"

The man than turned than raised an eyebrow at Duo.

"Haven't you heard? They finally caught one of the gundam pilots that were trying to kill our leader; they are leading him to the firing squad here in a few moments."

Duo blinked but thanked the man, once the man turned around; Duo relived him and a few others of their wallets.

'Something isn't adding up…I know I'm missing a huge clue somewhere.'

Sighing again, he tucked his braid into his jacket and adjusted the newly bought baseball cap low over his eyes as he reentered the crowd and waited, hidden in his pocket was a hastily made smoke bomb, he just hoped it was enough to grab who ever had been capture and get the hell out of there.

A roar of boo's and hisses soon brought him out of his thoughts as he glanced up and let his jaw drop, standing surrounded by a few Oz soldiers was a very thin and battered Quatre Winner.

'Okay…my weird shit o' meter is off the charts, there is no way in hell Oz should exist, we destroyed the stupid bastards six years ago'

Tighting, his hand around the bomb, he waited until they had got closer, once in range, he threw it as it lit, hitting the ground around the soldiers, it exploded releasing the blackish grey smoke, in the confusion, Quarte felt someone grab his waist and take off running, turning some, blue eyes only caught a glimpse of something black.

"W-who are you?"

"The guy who just saved your butt…now hang on…I'm not going to stop until I find a place I call safe."

Quatre only nodded, thanking the gods for the person who rescued him as he let unconscious take over him.


	2. Chapter 2: Part 2

Dis: See Part 1.

Codename: Shinigami part 2

Duo sighed; it was one of the 'I knew I should have just called in sick and stayed in bed' sighs.

After rescuing Quatre from his date with the firing squad, he just ran until the little voice inside of his head told him to quit running and that's what he did and happen to stumble across on old safe house that they used to use…only to be greeted with three guns to the face.

"Who are you?"

"Duo Maxwell, and for your next question, I wondered in here, I didn't know people were already in here."

Honesty was the best policy, that was his credo that he runs and hides but never lies, it had saved him a great number of times and wasn't about to change it now.

Moving some, he than sat Quatre down on the floor gentle causing them to lower their guns in awe or amazement or just in shock that their friend was alive, beaten and battered but alive.

"But how?" came the question as Duo shrugged lightly.

"A homemade smoke bomb fashioned from things you can find at the local store and a well placed parade route."

Duo than looked at them, all of them were broken…he just could see it in their eyes, wounded hearts and souls and yet held no hint that they knew who he was or what he used to be or in this world, what he never was.

Duo frowned when a though than crossed his mind.

"I'm getting to old for this shit…"

A few hours latter, Duo was sitting at the table looking at Heero, Wufei had gone off to meditated or something or rather and Trowa had gone to check on Quarte who still was out cold.

Heero silently grinded his teeth together, he was grateful to Duo for rescued Quatre but did the other man have to stare at him. Unable to take it any longer, Heero glanced at Duo.

"Can I help you with something or do you stare at everyone you meet for no reason?"

Duo blinked than started to chuckle some.

"No, I don't make it a habit of staring at people I meet, but I can't help it that you remind me of an old friend of mine."

Pausing to think some of what he could say next before pushing the chair back to stand.

"But than again, he never made the mistake of thinking of rerouting power to the thrusters to give more juice to his rifle, he would instead adjust the thrusters by two inches to recalibrate the main energy cell to make up the difference of being on earth rather than space."

He pushed the chair back underneath the table and headed toward the bedroom that Quarte and Trowa was in, leaving a very confused Heero sitting there, watching Duo's back as he disappeared into the shadows of the dark hallway.

'How in the hell did he know what I was thinking and how did he know about Zero?'

It was than Heero decided…there was more to this Maxwell fellow than met the eye, due to the fact only Wufei, Trowa and Quatre knew the inner workings of a gundam as well as the doctor's that built them.


	3. Chapter 3: Part 3

Dis: See Part 1

Codename Shinigami: Part 3

Duo was bored, and a bored Duo Maxwell was never a good thing, combined that it was pouring down rain like no tommorm, well that just added to the boredom that never made things good.

Shedding the Preventers coat for the first time in the two days, he been there, he stretched out some, he had been sharing a room with Wufei who was now in the kitchen cooking something.

'At least this Wufei isn't a justice freak like the Wufei I know, I don't think I would have been able to put up with that again.'

Looking around the room, he soon spotted a long hollow metal pole and a few wires and whatnot and just grinned.

'I know I should ask…but…'

Wufei noticed something was different when he entered the bedroom once again holding a tray with a couple cups of tea and some snacks only to see a long braided figure sitting in the middle of the floor tinkering with a bunch of wires and the metal pole.

The figure only paused to flip the braid over his shoulder before continuing their tinkering.

"Oh hey Wuffiers, sorry but I'm really, really bored, I hope you don't mind."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm either going to blow myself up, or have a working thermal scythe."

"Your nuts, you know that right?"

"So I've been told, now stand back."

Wufei than sat the tray down on the stand and moved out of the room, Duo bite his lip soft than pushed a button that was just hanging on the side of the pole, for a moment nothing happen than soon they could hear a soft hum as a long curved blade appeared for a second before it faded.

"Woo! It worked! Even for a second it worked!"

"I take you did something like this before? And what are you?"

Duo than turned to Wufei with a large grin on his face than would bow to Wufei.

"I'm the pilot that never was, my talent was thought to be no longer needed since they already had four gundam pilots already, I'm Duo Maxwell, Codename: Shinigami at your service."


	4. Chapter 4: Part 4

Dis: See Part 1

AN: sorry for the last chapter being so short. The bunny working that shift thought it would be a good place to stop, he has been fired.

Codename: Shinigami: Part 4

"You're lying."

Duo let out a sigh as he flopped on the mattress some, still fiddling with his new toy.

"I told you, I run and hide, but I never tell lies. That is my credo and has worked for over twenty years."

"What do you mean twenty years? You like your fifteen!"

Duo grinned, it was fun watching Wufei get in frenzy, soon he placed the casing on the button that would active the scythe and sat it down next to him than would hum soft.

"I was born February Second AC 180, when I was seven, I was taken in by the church when I was living on L2… a group took over the church and I agreed to steal a suit as long as they left everyone there alone."

He paused as his eyes turned dull lost in his memories, than a frown soon graced his face.

"Heero…Trowa, you two might be anti-social but you move like a pack of elephants, you might as well come and listen in as well."

Wufei raised an eyebrow but when he heard the shuffling of feet and Heero and Trowa coming into the room, he wonder how Duo heard them when he had not, Duo seemed to sense the Chinese man's confusion only smiled some.

"Anyways, after I stole the suit, I went back to the church, everyone was dead, the nun that taught me how to braid my hair, the priest that was a farther figure to me, all the other orphans that were there. So than on, I decided since I was the last one to survive, I would become the Shinigami since everyone I ever cared for died."

Duo lent back to look at the ceiling, memorizing the old water stains and the crakes that littered the once white room.

"After that I don't remember much, I stole what I needed to survive than snuck aboard a shuttle heading for earth when I got caught. The caption was surprised that I bypassed his system and offered me a job, which I took, that's when I met the old man who trained me, only to find out that my training wasn't needed so I wondered around."

He than wiggled his toes some before sitting back up looking at the others.

"Than I came here, found Quatre about to go on a date with the firing squad and let my feet take me here where I found you guys….a bunch of broken excuses for gundam pilots who lost their wills because they are to sorry for themselves because they got their asses kicked by Oz!"

Heero growled before punching Duo in the jaw and grabbing him roughly by the collar of his shirt, blue met indigo, indigo seem to smirk seeing that spark, the spark of hope that was now growing inside.

"You know nothing of us! You come in here and prance around as if you do know us! We cannot defeat Oz! They are to strong!"

Duo's only respond was to punch Heero in the gut sending him to the floor before rubbing his jaw looking down at him.

"Not with that frame of mind we won't, that is why you need my help." He paused looking at Trowa's, Wufei's and even now, Heero's who was now starting shakily stand up eyes, seeing what they needed.

"You guys have lost the soldier's reason to fight, once you find it, come and find me, I'm going to check on Quatre."

With that, he started to walk past them only to be stop by Trowa.

"Tell us Duo…what is it that you fight for?"

Duo looked into Trowa's only visible green eye.

"I fight for the broken and the beaten…the dammed and the staved, I fight for a peace where no more innocent blood is shed, that is what I fight for, places were people are safe and loved."

With that he headed toward Quatre's room, never noticing that the spark…the reason for the things that ever solider fight for returned to their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Part 5

Disclaimer: See Part 1, nor do I own See who I am, that belongs to Within Temptation.

An: I have nothing against Relena, but one of the bunnies, in a short evil idea thought it would be prefect, please, sit back and enjoy.p.s I know they seem out of char but that's how they are supposed to be, aslo I blame the large amounts of suger and an a overnighter.

pss: I thank cewo whoever you are for bringing my attention to that Quatre, likes to be mispell in mircosoft word.

Codename: Shinigami: Part 5 

It was another day before Quatre woke much to the relief of everyone in the house, Duo smiled watching them at the end of the hallway before slipping off toward the roof, and gingerly he placed a foot down to make sure it would support his weight.

Once deemed safe, he walked over to the edge and sat down looking over the town, the bruise on his jaw was still tender from the punch Heero gave him, but man…even in this weird place, Heero still had a mean right hook.

Rubbing his poor jaw, moving some he soon laid down on his back and started to sing some not knowing someone had seen him venture up.

'Come into my world…see through my eyes…try to understand do not want to lose what we have…'

Heero raised his eyebrow, what could Duo mean? Ever since he brought Quatre to the safe-house, the braided man was weird…he seemed worn and sad as if he knew something that they didn't, or it was the look of watching old friends who haven't a clue who you where.

'I'll come into your world…see through your eyes…I'll try to understand before we lose what we have…'

The frown on his face only deepen as he listened to Duo sing, he was worried about the young man, it was true that they had gotten off on the wrong foot but the short time that the man had been here.

A void filled during the small fight that had broken out, as if something once missing was now there to complete what had been broken in the first place, letting out a soft sigh as he heard Duo slowly stop singing he moved his head to gaze at the braided man.

"Quatre wants to see you, I think it's because he wants to see and thank his savoir."

Duo blinked now hearing Heero in the doorway that had led up to the roof, laughing some, he stood brushing invisible dust from his clothes.

"That's right, Quatre hasn't seen what I look like, or what my name is, as long as he doesn't think I'm a girl, we will be okay."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised; you have a long braid, are skinny, and wear baggy cloths, who wouldn't mistake you for a girl?"

"A really blind person"

Heero blinked, the corners of his mouth lifted in abit of a smirk, while Duo just chuckled some.

"You asked on your own free will, I only gave you an answer."

"Hn…"

Duo only stuck his tongue out than soon knocked on Quatre's bedroom, hearing the soft 'come in' Duo opened the door and would smile seeing Quatre now propped up with some pillows and blankets.

"Ah! So we finally meet face to face, you had me, and your buddies all worried."

Quatre turned his head to look at who now just came into his room blue eyes took in Duo's appearance, Duo wore his now faded black jeans, one of Heero's tank tops, what looked like a pair of Wufei's socks, one his (Quatre's) belts and his he only hoped that he wasn't wearing anything of Trowa's.

Duo would laugh soft. "I'm not going to bite."

Quatre seemed too blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm Quatre Winner; thank you for saving me….I didn't know what would have happen had you not come along when you did"

"Duo Maxwell at your service, and your welcome, besides, I'm sure your date with the local firing squad isn't that mad, but I think I know one person who is though"

Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"Relena Peacecraft, the commander of Oz, Also, I was never here."

Quatre than raised an eyebrow just he heard Wufei scream.

"MAXWELL!?!?!"

Blinking, Quatre turned only to find Duo gone and Wufei storming down the hallway with hot pink hair looking rather murderess, letting out a small chuckle, things had been certain interesting since he had been out cold.


	6. Chapter 6: Part 6

Disclaimer: See Part 1

Codename Shinigami: part 6

The other pilots learned quickly that when Duo wanted to disappear, he could disappear and was hard to find unless he wanted to be found.

When he came back after disappearing for a few days, jeans covered in what look like smudges of paint on his pants, when asked he only grinned and turned the news on.

Relena was beyond furious; someone had manage to get past all the security measures and in the course of one evening, had somehow painted 'Relena's whore house, partying like it was AC 195.' On a large banner and stringed it up but no one could get to it to take it down because of all the small hidden traps, even worse, that it was all over the local news.

"Sgt. Ruto! I want this person found! Not only have they made a mocker of this base but had also cost me one of the gundam pilots!"

Ruto saluted Relena when she dismissed him and Relena frowned when he left than rubbed her face some.

"This person is like a ghost…he just appeared out of no where and is giving people hope that I've worked so hard to crush, whoever he or she is, I'm going to make sure that they wish they never been born!"

Back at the safe house, the other gundam pilots were in shock, they just heard what had happen at Relena's base, Trowa was trying to hold back a snicker, Wufei chuckled while shaking his head, Quatre just blinked before laughing, and Heero just shake his head.

"So this is why you were gone for two days?"

Duo just grinned but nodded.

"Yeah, I felt the urge to pull a huge prank and after the one with the pink hair dye in Fei's shampoo bottle, I didn't want to risk my life again, I've learnt that lesson quite a few times with a past friend who likes sharp pointy things and tries to cut my hair off."

Duo than looked down at his pants and started to pick at one of the stubborn paint smudges.

"Besides, I wanted to show the people that someone who is either a nutcase or suicidal enough to sneak into a base that is like Fort Knots and do something against Relena, could stand up and fight up against her."

Wufei would nod some.

"What you did was suicidal, but I have to admit, you do have balls for going up against one of the most dangerous women on the face of the world."

"I have to agree with Wufei, Duo; you made an enemy today even though she might not know who you are yet."

Duo than looked at Quatre than would grinned.

"I know that, but I'm a Shinigami, I'm used to being near death's door all the time."

"The question now what are we going to do with you? There is only four gundam's, and they only respond to who was train to pilot them."

Duo would nod than ran a hand through his bands some.

"That was another reason I went out…During that time I met a man called Howard that used to be a 'friend' of th guy who trained me and could hook me up with one, I just got to find it or that's what he says…stupid old fart, he always talks in riddles."

Trowa looked at everyone than to Duo.

"Onto other matters…you have to admit that calling Relena's base a whorehouse was quite funny."

With that, everyone starting laughing, and for once forgetting their worries, but soon they knew that the gundams will make an appearance once again to fight and win the war once and for all…but unknown to them…fate has plans for their wayward Shinigami that includes what Duo had been hiding from them.


	7. Chapter 7:Part 7

Dis: See Part 1

A/n: Things are getting back to nromal in my household after what happen, thanks you all those who have waited, so please enjoy part 7!

Codename: Shinigami: part 7

Everybody has hurt somebody before, everybody's been warned by somebody before, you can change but you'll always come back for more. - Good Charlotte, Victims of Love.

Fate, Duo decided, really must hate him, either that, he was just having a bad day, a bad day.

Tugging the chains some that held his wrists together, the other end hung above him forcing his arms in an upwards position and thus out of reach of the lock picks tucked neatly away in his braid.

Looking up at the ceiling, Duo frowned.

"Fate…you really suck at the moment."

He had been on a scout mission with Wufei when they were ambushed from behide and taken prisoner, casting a glance over to the still unconscious Chinese pilot, Duo shake his head some.

"Geez…I got hit hard and yet I still wake before him, must be my thick skull."

Sighing, Duo than wiggled some as his back started to itch causing the chains to rattle some when an idea came to mind , allowing his body to relax, he took a deep breath and soon dislocated his wrists causing them to go limp and soon slid them through the chains.

Popping his wrists back into place, Duo rubbed at the bruised flesh than soon kicking Wufei in the side hard….

"Time to wakey wake, Wuffiers, I don't want to stay locked up in Pinky's castle more than I have to at the moment."

Wufei grunted when kicked in his side, opening his eyes some, he than looked around some.

"What happen?"

He than sat up as he started to rub his head in hopes to get rid of the now pounding headache he now had.

"Ambushed, we got knocked out and I guess thrown in here."

Duo than grabbed his braid and pulled it closed to him as he withdrew a lock pick from it and made short work of the lock than pushed the door open lightly.

"I hope your head isn't pounding too much, I would like to get out in one piece and not have to carry ya."

Wufei just grunted as he started to follow Duo out of the cell and watched the other man's movement, Duo walked so lightly that his feet seemed to just glide across the concrete floor with such ease it was like the other man had forgotten how to walk normal while his (Wufei's) tapped lightly against the barren floor.

Wufei frowned; he hated puzzles and knew the others were trying to solve the puzzle whose name was Duo Maxwell, ever since the braided man's sudden appearance two months ago, things had fallen into place, and the people had started to rally against Relena.

"Duck!"

Wufei blinked than all of a sudden threw himself to the ground as a few bullets whizzed past where his head was at a moment ago.

"How in the..."

Wufei turned his gaze to Duo who had assumed the same position, the braided man just smiled.

"They make a lot of noise, but now they are going to see why I'm called Shinigami."

Reaching behide him, Duo than withdrew a gun he had lifted from the guard outside their cell and started to return fire, snapping out of his momentarily confusion, Wufei than stood and punched a soldier as he tried to keep an eye on Duo's back as they fought in the small hallway.

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the end of the hallway sending dust and other debris all around them.

"_Duo!" _

Duo blinked as he coughed and winced as a bullet grazed his cheek, turning his head he soon came face to face with Wufei…only that this Wufei was sitting at a desk wearing a Preventer's uniform.

Duo than opened his mouth to say something when another explosion rocked the area causing Duo to focus again and return fire having no idea what had just happen.

Meanwhile….in another universe, Wufei reclined back in his chair some rubbing his face some, he was slightly pale, for some reason he thought he say Duo who was shot and died little over two months ago on the Preventer's training grounds.

"I must be working to hard…," he muttered to himself never hearing the door open.

"Are you alright Wufei? You look like you seen a ghost or something rather closed to it."

Wufei than looked up to see Quatre there holding some files than would sigh as he rubbed his eyes some.

"I think I have Quatre, I thought I saw Duo and he looked like to be in the middle of a war and yet I was there are well and Oz was shooting at them."

Quatre raised an eyebrow as he looked at Wufei and knew the ex- Natuku pilot was not playing some sort of sick trick on him, it was just not Wufei's style.

"Maybe you should go see Sally or Une, and request some time off, you after all had been working hard on catching Duo's killer ever since Duo died…"

Wufei than looked at Quarte and nodded some than stood pushing his chair in under his desk.

"I have been working hard, everyone has."

Quatre nodded than soon bid Wufei good night as the Chinese man walked out, sighing Quatre than looked out the window before placing his hand over his heart some.

"If you are out there Duo, rather than dead…I pray that you are safe as well as the good company if you found some."

With that, Quatre than left Wufei's office after turning the light off and locking up, never knowing that things were going to heat up very soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Part 8

Disclaimer: See Part 1

An: Sorry if this seemes abit short, I promise a longer chapter next time!

Codename Shinigami: Part 8

Duo winced as he limped now half-carrying and half-dragging Wufei some out of the base and through the woods that surrounded the now burning base, he had forgotten about the mission that Heero and Trowa did to plant explosives the day before around the outside.

Cursing himself he continued to limp until he was roughly slammed against a tree thanks to Wufei who had snapped out of his confused daze long enough, black eyes meet indigo.

"What the hell happen in there? I saw me, or at least I think I saw me but I was wearing that weird jacket like the one you wore there for the longest time and that me knew who you where!"

Duo growled as he resisted the urge to punch Wufei, how was he supposed to know? Even he did not have a clue what in the world happen.

"Look Wufei, I don't know, everything hasn't made sense to me ever since I came here because none of this is even supposed to be going on."

Wufei than raised an eyebrow gazing at the other man; however that didn't mean he was going to loosen his grip on the other's shirt just yet.

"Explain."

Duo sighed, his bangs where sticking to his forehead from the sweat and whatnot, and the cut on his cheek was still bleeding as he looked at the Chinese man.

"What I mean is, I woke up in the woods after being shot in the chest, I know your wondering how I could be alive after that, even I'm not sure and I know it's not because of my nickname either."

Sighing as he gathered his thoughts, he started to speak again.

"What I'm guessing, something happen and I got thrown into like a parallel world, that is like mine but different."

"So…what you're saying is that you might come from a different world?"

"Pretty much, you see, in my world as I'm going to call it until I figure this all out, Oz had been defeated, and blown sky high after Treize was killed, Relena was the former queen of the world, and we've been in peace for about six years, give or take because of a small hiccup."

"So you're saying…you come from a world that has obtained peace and there is no war?"

"Correct, you see I work for a origination called the Preventers, we are kind of like a peace keeping military and take care of problems before they grow to big to start another all out war."

Wufei than let go of Duo's shirt, this was all confusing to say the least, rubbing his eyes, he only accomplished to do was smear the dirt and blood around more.

"The reason I think that this war here as been going on or so long is because there are only four of you, and that has piled on a lot of things that you couldn't handle and it could be explain the reason way I was brought here."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed that ever since I came here, everyone has been able to relax and rally against Relena? I put people at easy even though my nickname is the god of death."

"I see, so it's kind of like the traffic jam is not so much of a jam any more and everything is going into place."

Duo would nod.

"Yeah, someone had gotten off their butt and started to get traffic moving again."

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you…this has been so strange, you know seeing the other 'me' and you coming."

Duo smirked some.

"There are a lot of differences between you and the other Wufei."

Wufei than raised an eyebrow as Duo than pushed himself away from the tree and started to limp some.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you don't go on long rants about justice and how weak women are."

Wufei started to chuckle as he than helped Duo walk since he now noticed the other man was limping pretty badly.

"Do you think we have a chance? You know at peace and such?"

"Yeah, we just need to get Relena when she is weak and when we are healed up some."

"Hey Duo…."

"Yes Wufei?"

"Think you can tell me about this world of yours? I'm pretty curious about it and I'm sure the others would like to hear this tale as well."

Duo only chuckled and started to tell Wufei all about what his world was like.

Meanwhile in some other base….

Relena growled as she tossed a vase toward the wall watching it shattered against the wall.

"I want the gundam pilots found! They are trying to destroy everything that I've worked so hard for, let them know that anyone who tries to rebel will meet with an untimely end!"

Little did Relena know, that the wheels of peace had been set in motion when Duo had arrived and that her reign as Commander of Oz was soon about to come to an end.


	9. Chapter 9: Part 9

Disclaimer: See part 1

A/N: I am looking for a story that I read before perhaps someone out there can help. It was a Naruto/Full Metal Alchemist Crossover where Ed and Al were children and were on the island where their teacher dropped them off for survival training, Ed gets bite by a fox that happens to be Naruto who is an immortal, and the island used to be Konoha back in the day. I looked around but cannot find it. My email is in my profile thanks and enjoys Part 9!

Codename: Shinigami: Part 9

Relena was pissed, the riots were becoming more and more violent ever since the gundam pilot and his friend had escaped and she been forced to run to another base after one had been destroyed.

Sighing, she than ran a hand through her blonde hair as brown eyes scanned the monitors as she watched the gundam pilots fought against the mechs she had sent out to destroy them but her thoughts kept coming back to the black clad figure that seemed to always appear out of no where and save the day.

Grinding her teeth together some, she lent back in the chair, turned the monitor's off, and ran her hand through her hair once again than turned to look out the window some than growled again.

"I will find out who you are and destroy you if it's the last thing I do!"

Meanwhile back in one of the many safe houses…

"So…you mean to tell us that you come from another world that obtains peace and Relena was the former queen of the world?"

"Yep"

"Seriously?"

"As a heart attack"

"I say bullshit; you're lying, there is no way that can be true, there is no possible way there could be other worlds out there."

Duo's eyes darken as he than griped the arms of the armchair some, his knuckles were turning white at hard he was gripping.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. Liar. Maxwell's may run and hide, but I never lie, that is a promise…no my way of lie and it is never lead me wrong, now if you will excuse me…I'm going to go soaked for awhile, after that I'm going to sleep."

Duo than stood and limped up the steps some and slammed the bathroom door closed behind him than Quarte sighed as he looked at Heero.

"I believe him Heero and so does Wufei; besides what does he have to gain if the story isn't true? He is like us, but more broken."

Heero than growled abit as he looked at Quatre as he started to gather up the teacups but it was Trowa who answered.

"What Quatre means, Heero, Duo has to deal with things that he knows should not exist such as fighting an enemy who should be dead and a person who in his world should be a friend not the leader of Oz and a war that should be peace, now if we are done, I'm going to head to bed."

With that, Trowa stood and headed up the stairs and to bed as Quarte than shake his head as he headed toward the kitchen.

"You should talk to Duo Heero, he has been through a lot and he could use your friendship or at least apologize to him."

Heero frown as he soon stood leaving Quatre to the dishes, once at the bathroom, he than knocked on the door.

"Duo? We need to talk."

A sigh was heard as well the shifting of the water in the tub.

"Alright, but give me a moment to get dress, if we are going to have a heart to heart, I 'm not about to have it while I'm naked and in the bathroom."

Heero inward chuckled some; it was true that he rather not have a serious conversation while one of the members is in the tub.

"Alright, I'll meet you on the roof seeing how you like high places and that everyone is asleep."

Duo only chuckled as he before he pulled himself up and out o the bathtub after a quick scrub down with the towel, he dressed and headed up to the roof.

"Look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I'm sure since you do come from another world that is like ours, that the zero system affects the person in an attempt to…"

"Stamp out any emotions to turn the pilot into a killing machine…I know."

"Smartass"

"Thank you."

"So, do you think we'll be able to bring peace?"

Duo only chuckled as he now walked over to Heero who was standing near the edge of the roof than would look up at the moon some.

"Yeah, war brings peace, peace brings revolution, and revolution brings war forever going on in a never ending circle."

Heero snorted as he looked at Duo than looked up at the moon.

"How about we just say that History is like a never ending waltz and it follows the three beats of war, peace, and revolution."

Duo chuckled as he continued to look at the moon.

"That works as well, so what would you do if we did bring peace to this place?"

"Don't know, I guess if no one does it first, I'll start up our own version of the Preventer's to help protect the peace, but what about you?"

"Well, if push comes to shove, I'll help you with your quest for the Preventers; if not…I really want to go home where I belong."

Heero than smiled abit before chuckling than would just nod some.

"Home does sound good."

"Yeah it does, after all…home is where the heart is."


	10. Chapter 10: Part 10: The End

Disclaimer: See Part 1

Author's Note: I am sorry for the wait I started back to collage and I am trying to get back into the grove of things and had not had the time to write. So here, it is the final part of Codename Shinigami.

Codename Shinigami: Part 10: The End

Duo frowned as he gazed over the battlefield, mobile suits, solders and other affixations of war laid around the rubble of the city, Relena had been forcing her hand more and more as of late as well as the people fighting against her.

Brushing his hair out of his face, he than turned to the video screen showing an equal tried looking Trowa.

"How are you hanging Tro-man?"

"Well enough, I just hope this plan of yours works Duo…I don't think we can handle another wave of mobile suits, Wufei and Quatre are almost finish and I lost contact with Heero."

Duo let out a long sigh now starching his head some like he always did when he was thinking hard.

"Don't worry about him, knowing him, he's off doing whatever he is good at doing, I'll send him you're guys way when I find him, if not well he's a big boy."

That earned a chuckle from the normally silent man.

"Your right about that, he is a big boy, just be careful Duo, there is no telling what Relena still has up her sleeves."

Duo chuckled soft.

"I'm a big boy Trowa, I'm not afraid of some life-size Barbie bent on world domination, I told you that before."

With a chuckle from both men, Duo than cut the link and headed inside the base, truth be told, he was terrified with ever fiber of his body, he could only hope that his theory worked out and that he would be sent home, where he belong.

It all started about a week ago, he was on guard-duty, and he had been able to think about his predicament more through, He had been 'killed' in his world causing something to happen and thus being thrown into a place he was sort of familiar with.

A place full of war that was in need of peace and people that he knew that really needed their asses kicked into gear, so he begin to think that, if this world would obtain peace, that he would hopefully be sent back since he had nothing left to do.

That was the theory of course, he just hope to any gods out there that he would be right.

Relena growled as she made her way back to her office, the idiots she called soldiers could no do anything and now not only the people were at her doorsteps but also the gundam pilots that she thought she had broken the spirits of long ago.

"Fools! Can't they see I been doing this for the betterment of the colonies and Earth?! All I've done so far is going down the drain and it will all be over if they take this base."

She than strolled over to the window looking at the battles going on as the three gundams pushed their way toward the base, pushing what remained of her army back.

"This can't end this way! I'm Relena Peacecraft!"

"More like Queen of the Dork Force."

"Who said that?"

She than turned around quickly to see whoever was foolish enough to say that her presence, she guarantee whomever it was, was not going to have a long peaceful life, her eyes widen now seeing a black clad figure sitting at her desk with their shoes propped up on the wood surface.

"Who in the hell are you and how did you get in here!"

She than started to make her way over to the desk only to stop when she heard the figure click the safety off the gun they were holding.

"I go by many names in this world , I'm sure you know a few of them if you paid attention in mythology class."

Relena narrowed her eyes some.

"You don't look like any death god I've seen in the books."

Duo only chuckled some.

"I'm glad you know one of the names but yes, I'm the god of death, Duo if you like, and I've seen what you've been up to Relena, and it's time for you to head to one of the pits I've personally found for you."

"I figure one such of your talents like war, after all with all the souls of the dead brought on but it."

"Even I grow tired of war Miss. Relena, everyone does, now be a dear and get on your broadcast system and tell everyone you surrender and we can go on our merry way."

Relena growled some.

"And what if I don't?"

Duo sighed abit as he than moved and sat correctly in the chair.

"Or I make this whole place go boom."

"You wouldn't dare, that would mean killing yourself as well, I've seen you in battle with the other gundam pilots, you're no immortal, and you're human just like me."

Duo only laughed some as he than removed something from one of his pockets and pressed it, somewhere in the base a few large explosions went off.

"It's true that I might be immortal, but doesn't mean that I won't go through with it, now be a nice little girl and do as your told."

Growling, Relena walked over to the intercom/broadcast system and flipped it on, all the while Duo kept his gun trained on Relena just in case.

"Attention all remaining Oz Soldiers, People of the Colonies and Earth, I, Relena Peacecraft, surrender, I repeat, I, Relena Peacecraft, surrender, lay down your arms at once that is all."

With that, she turned the system off and instantly all the gunshots and explosions started to die down, unknown to Duo, Relena started to remove a gun she had hidden under her jacket.

"There? Are you happy now? I surrounded."

"You did a good thing Relena."

Relena than started to laugh as she turned around and fired the gun at Duo.

"You're such a fool! I will never surrender! Once you're dead I'll just go into hiding and build my army up again."

Duo grunted as he quickly rolled out of the way of Relena's gunshot, he had to end this quickly, he couldn't let her win, ducking out from behide his cover from underneath the now overturn desk, he aimed his gun and fired just the same time Relena did, the last thing he heard was someone yelling his name.

Groaning, he moved his head some, in the background he could hear the shuffle of feet and chairs scraping against what sounded like tile floor, groaning again he started to open his eyes and four fuzzy shapes started to come into view.

"He's wakening up!"

Groaning once more the fuzzy shapes started to become clear, and was met with the familiar faces of his friends, and he smiled.

"Hey Guys."

Quarte let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared us Duo! We all saw you get killed out on the training grounds and than all of a sudden you show up in the middle of a training exercise scaring about half the force what happen to you?"

Duo laughed some and the four ex-pilots raised their eyebrows wondering what just happen to their friend.

"You wouldn't believe me Kat, you would not believe me at all, but it's good to be home at last, back where I belong, besides my codename is Shinigami after all."

The End.


End file.
